


Sex Vignettes

by crazzzedope



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Kink-ish, M/M, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/pseuds/crazzzedope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sex drabbles, vignettes, and short stories about Agron and Nasir <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this pic: http://dark-alice-lilith.tumblr.com/post/38989055136

This is what Nasir gets to see every night. The predatory gleam in Agron’s eyes as he crawls over Nasir’s sprawling form. The tension in his neck pulled taut from the snarl set in his jaw. Teeth bared and Nasir swears he sees drool forming at the corner of his lips.

But what gets Nasir going and hotter with each passing second are those massive shoulders — rolling and shifting, like a panther about to lunge. Rounded and coiled, hard and firm and suddenly sliding under Nasir’s legs, pressing them up by the back of his knees and exposing his leaking hard cock and ass. Nasir barely has time to grab at the sheets before he’s lifted, waist off of the bed, knees on either side of his head held into position by large hands.

"A-ahhhhh," the wail is ripped from his lungs at the touch of rough stubble against the soft skin of his ass, parting his cheeks and tickling at his hole sweaty from anticipation. 

"Nn-ngh—Agron," Nasir’s moans, breath hitching when he feels Agron inhale, and he shivers at the way Agron moans a deep guttural noise as he breathes deeply, body vibrating as he takes what Nasir’s got to offer.

"Oh—heavens," Nasir whispers, eyes blinking and rolling backwards. He will never get used to how much Agron loves the way he smells, how he goes crazy for his scent—and taste. Especially the taste. No matter how many times Agron has done this, the first touch of moist tongue against his entrance always leaves Nasir reeling, sheets balled tight inside his fists as his neck arched back, eyes like saucers staring blankly off into nothing.

And although obscured by Nasir’s inner thighs, Agron’s smiling a lecherous smirking smile as he darts his tongue across the tight ring of muscle over and over again, sifting over the sparse and soft hair around the pulsing lips with the broad of his tongue. He wants Nasir begging before he slides the slick appendage inside. He wants Nasir screaming and his cock drooling thick pearly lines up his chest by the time he hardens his tongue to a point and fucks his way inside the moment Nasir’s hole gives out and open up like a flower in full bloom.

"Fuck the gods," Agron murmurs faintly as he presses at the ring, feeling it flutter around the tip of his tongue. The wrinkly skin contracting, inviting him in, as does the piercing scream from a near-sobbing Nasir, who’s heaving with labored breaths and fucking his ass back onto the jaw working his ass like it’s the best meal on earth. 

And just like that, Agron is at his limit, a strangled growl muffled between Nasir’s thighs is the only warning before he opens his mouth wide and clamp his teeth down, tongue bullying its way inside until he feels the soft, silken walls molding around him like a velvet sleeve.

"Nnn—mmm-ngg—" Nasir screams until his breath gives out and all that’s left are whimpers. He’s so out of his mind with pleasure, the tickling pinches darting along his spine, the hot press of Agron’s tongue, the pressure of his teeth on his perineum, the saliva completely soaking his entire ass, making him tremble as it runs up the crevice of his crack.

And he wants to scream at Agron to please never stop, to go deeper and reach his center. But he can’t. He doesn’t have the strength to do anything but feel. But then again he doesn’t have to. The way Agron’s looking up —leering— at him, pupils almost completely taken over by the white of his eyes, Agron already knows. He won’t stop until Nasir’s writhing in a puddle of his own cum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gif: http://steorie.tumblr.com/post/71665830092

With his legs wrapped tight around Agron, Nasir smiles sweetly up at the man who is so deep inside of him he can feel it all the way in his lungs. It's moments like this that Nasir loves the most, the moment when he’s first breached — the stretch of tight muscles, of thick, hard cock smoothly sliding inside to settle — when it’s quiet and still and calm, and Agron is looking down at him with the gentlest of expression.

Like nothing else in the world matters right this moment.

The soft burn in Agron’s green eyes — of simmering heat about to boil. It’s a warning of the searing flames that will consume the both of them, but at that moment, Agron is looking at him like no one else in the world could hold a candle to Nasir. His love radiates out, and Nasir can’t help but raise his hand to lightly run his hand down the side of Agron’s face as if he’s a burning flame. He wants to imprint this moment again and again — this lull in their fuck before things get desperate, before teeth and tongue and cock and hands claim his body and Nasir plunders into the blistering abyss.

He wants to remember green eyes. The quirk of the corner of his mouth as Agron reciprocates his smile. The white, crooked teeth that will mar his skin. The rough beard that will rake across his throat and collarbone and chest. The fullness that grips at his groin from Agron’s incessantly throbbing cock.

He wants to remember all of this before he forgets everything else around him. Before he forgets who Nasir and Agron are. Before he melts into pleasure and expends himself like embers dissipating in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gif: http://idiotslovesong.tumblr.com/post/52342980897
> 
> Agron is of a fucking form, is he not :P

Agron likes the feel of supple leather sliding across his body, reigning him in as if it is harness for all the potential destructive power he has residing within his body—as if it can hold him at bay.

But it doesn’t. Every time his body bulges against the confines of the leather, Agron is reminded to work harder. Fight against it. Fight harder. Maim. Kill. Kill better. Kill faster.

He wears it sometimes when fucking Nasir - lets the Syrian hold onto it like reigns as he sits astride lap and rides the German’s cock, fingernails digging into his skin as Nasir bounces up and down, hard cock catching against the folds of leather, wetting it with his slick musk. And on a particular hard thrust from Agron, he would smirk as Nasir scrambles to grip the leather tightly lest he be bucked off by wild bronco under him.

Nasir likewise loves the leather. He voices it very vocally every now and then, hoping that Agron would find cause to leave it on when when they fuck, saying how beautifully it frames the powerful man beneath it. He shivers as he runs his fingers over Agron’s leather-draped skin, feel the pass of cool straps over warm, muscular flesh.

It drives Nasir wild to pull and tug on it - how futile the action is against big, immovable body. Yet Agron takes it as challenge and fucks him harder. And deeper. Works almost inhumanly, pounding at Nasir’s prostate, snarling lecherously when Nasir’s eyes roll back and he feels the slick slide of white streaking over his straps-covered torso.

Agron only succumbs to his own throes of pleasure when Nasir is limp above him, lithe body collapsing onto him like sacks of grain. Fingers once vise-like, holding on for dear life now lay tangled, shaky and lax inside leather harness. And Agron can’t help but palm Nasir’s plump ass with widespread hands as he spears deep inside loosened channel, bursting thickly with strangled roar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gif: http://idiotslovesong.tumblr.com/post/52372641254

This was the moment where Agron parted Nasir’s leg open with his right hand as he kissed his way down the smooth chest. And Nasir, lost in the gentle kisses, tilted his head back, mouth opened and slack, moaning when he felt Agron’s middle finger broaching his entrance.

His hand slid over Agron’s hair, impatient, silently urging Agron to slide down and inflict the same kisses on his throbbing cock. The tickle of the metal on Agron’s necklace made him shiver, and he spread his leg open even more, torn between needing Agron to give him pleasure and offering his own body for Agron to take.

It didn’t matter really, as long as Agron continue to kiss him, tongue him, suck him, touch him. The finger at his ass teased and flicked at his sweaty hole, refusing to delve inside. He whined and arched, desperate for a morsel of something - anything.

Just keep touching me, please.

His nipples tightened up in anticipation; he could already feel Agron’s lips wrapping around his dewy cockhead, sucking him down whole before releasing him with a wet smack. Then Agron began sliding lower and lower toward his… The thought alone made Nasir’s cock drip, and he hoped the licentiousness of his response drove Agron into a frenzy.

Next thing he knew, he heard a low growl and suddenly Agron had both hands under his knees, spreading open his legs and tilting his ass up. He felt a tongue wriggling its way inside his clenching ring, and fu-u-u-ck, his skin was burning up. Wet tingling pleasure raced up his body and he couldn’t help but smile and gasp out loud, throwing his arm up and parting his legs out even wider.

He felt so open - free - his body completely melted against Agron who just snarled, lapping away at his opening with a broad tongue.

And Nasir couldn’t help but think it couldn’t possibly feel any better. Agron running his face up and down his exposed ass, days old scruff rubbing excruciatingly against his taint, teeth biting, clamping down onto the sensitive flesh. Agron snorting and pressing his nose into his skin, breathing him in…

But he knew better, Agron was just getting warmed up…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gif: http://mickybarbosa.tumblr.com/post/76310139434
> 
> in Nasir's POV

It’s the way he moves in me—around me—over me. I’m forever at a loss for words.

There exist only feelings—disjointed—sometimes surreal—abstract. I am both outside my body and within it. I am consumed and conquered, yet exhilaratingly free. I can never put into words how full I am of his cock, the way he stretch me apart with each push of his hips—how he rocks me forward yet never allows me to go far—arms like heavy steel dragging me back against his chest.

He cradles me. He bites at my skin—grunting like a lusty beast devouring his prey. A lusty, sweaty beast, plastering himself onto me, feeding on me. And the moment I tilt my head back, my cheek fleetingly rubs across his forehead, he turns his head and licks a path up my neck, finding cause to attack places he knows that are most sensitive to me. And I can’t help the breathy moan, the wordless sounds asking—demanding-urging—begging for more.

And more he gives. His cock throbs inside me, pulsing harder with every sound driven out of me. Every stroke inside stokes my skin and inflame my senses—sparks racing to out-shoot each other within my body—screaming out their pleasure. And I scream out in pleasure.

Surely he can’t hear it, but I say it nonetheless. A chant inside my own head vying with his thrusts: Agron. Agron. Agron. Agron. Ag-gron.

It’s hunger and thirst and need. I can hear the whine in it, and it gets me hotter because I know I will always want this—his fuck. How he snaps his hips and makes his balls slap noisily against my ass. How he teases every so often, dragging his cock entirely out and smearing the leaking cockhead against the slack ring of my ass. How that makes me clench at empty air, impatient for him to fill me up again, so much that I arch back, trying to blindly catch at his cock. How his hand closes over mine in tight fist, holding it immobile—holding me immobile so that I can’t reach behind and guide him back inside.

It doesn’t matter what I do, how desperate my breathing gets or the frustration in the noises I make, he continues to tease and build me up like a crescendoing drum.

He waits until I squirm and thrash, as much as I can locked in his embrace, before he throws his entire weight forward and easily parts me—veiny shaft sliding against my heated inner walls—and a single shiver bolts through me, zinging up my spine. My back locks up in an arch for an eternity of a second before I melt and liquefy.

"Ag-g-gron," I stutter in a quiet haze, more air within each drawn out syllable than actual sounds. 

“Nazzir,” at least that’s what I think it is. His reply is lost within my the crook of my neck, but it doesn’t matter because he’s thrusting more forcibly now. The snaps of his hips like slaps against the cheeks of my ass, and I feel them reverberate and shake against his pelvis.

And I’m howling to the sky, animalistic wails that soaks up his repeated hammering of my ass. I turn my head towards him, wanting—needing the feel of his lips on mine—to feel connected to every part of him. And he grants me so, the both of us latching, biting, tongue roaming sloppily over each other.

His arms tightens around me, almost crushing me as he speeds up his thrusts. My own cock hard and rubbing itself raw against the sheets, forgotten, but the moment he drills hard and directly against that spot inside of me, flashing heat burst from me, spilling out and staining the cloth milky white.

A roar muffled against my lips and a single strong thrust that drives everything he has into me, I feel it—

Warmth. Pulsing warmth. Releasing, drenching, saturating me with his pleasure. 

And again I am at a loss—for words—thoughts—even my own consciousness.

I am forever lost for this man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine him casting this look in the bedroom, sitting in a chair off in the corner of the room: http://leas-celyn.tumblr.com/post/77504077557/fuckasagod-we-would-not-wallow-in-such-low

Agron is sitting in a chair off in the corner of the room, slouched and relaxed, looking all disinterested, eyes half-lidded yet simmering with sexual tension as he sips his whiskey, watching Nasir gyrate on their bed in nothing but a jockstrap. Nasir’s backside is exposed to him, ass wet and glimmering from excess lube in the dimmed light as he fingers himself, his head turning to watch Agron watching him touch himself. He knows Agron can see the neediness reflecting in his eyes—in the way his ass thrusts out towards Agron, wanting attention from Agron—but Agron simply continues to leer at him.

Then Agron lowers one hand down to rub at his bulge, just lazily stroking himself outside his pants, head slightly cocking back and to the side as he tells Nasir how to touch himself:

"Yea baby, spread yourself open. go on, stick two fingers in there… Yea, that feels good, don’t it?"

He sips more of his whiskey at the way Nasir whines and undulates against his own fingers, ass tilting up higher and his head thumps against the bed, unable to hold himself up. His heart beats deafeningly in his ears and he’s feels himself straddling precariously at the edge.

A soft grumble of “fu-uck” and the quiet sound of pants unzipping have Nasir scrambling to push his forehead against the bedsheets, trying to catch a glimpse of Agron from between his legs—looking past his straining cock inside the jockstrap that’s leaking a line of pre-cum through the fabric. A vibrating moan escapes Nasir as he takes in the sight—Agron, still fully dressed in his suit and tie, his big cock jutting out from his fly and Agron is slowly—almost leisurely—stroking it.

And Nasir doesn’t understand how Agron looks so unaffected; the downturn arch of his lips sets his face in a disinterested scowl, his face expressionless. But the moment he looks into Agron’s glazed over eyes, the green dipping so dark it’s almost black, Nasir knows Agron almost at his limit. So he slips a third finger inside, pushing all three fingers up to the knuckle and rubs himself hard along his walls, rotating his hips and crying out when he suddenly finds his prostate.

Fuck if that just doesn’t snap Agron’s control like a twig. He gulps down the last of his drink and throws it off to the side as his other hand squeeze hard around the base of his marble hard cock, making it throb angrily. Nasir looks too damn good, body glistening with sweat, hair curling and matted to his back and neck.

A hard nod from Agron has Nasir tripping over his own limbs to get up and move across the room to straddle him. With hands bracing on Agron’s mountain-like chest, Nasir guides his ass back onto Agron’s cock, gasping loudly as he sits himself down to the base, feeling Agron splitting him—cool tingles and hot sliding of flesh on flesh.

Nasir begins to ride Agron hard, moaning and mewling, wincing when Agron’s hand comes up to fist his long hair, yanking hard to expose his neck. It’s a flurry of motion, wet slap of skin on skin, Agron thrusting up to meet Nasir’s pace, then overtaking the pace completely as he suddenly stands up and slam Nasir against the nearest wall.

Nasir lets out a feral scream then, body arching against Agron, pushing at the wall and wrapping his legs around Agron’s waist, encouraging the bearish man to rut harder into him.

And all of this started with such a simple tease. Agron had come home from work to Nasir, completely naked save for a white jockstrap, on all fours facing the headboard, his round ass shaved and bared to Agron.


End file.
